Lupin And Weasley
by H.Mary
Summary: How Teddy and Victoire's relationship develops during their time at Hogwarts.
1. Teddy's first year

DISCLAIMER: ALL OF THE RIGTHS BELONG TO J.K. ROWLING

Teddy 11, Victorie 9

Teddy Lupin who had this year turned 11 awoke from his sudden sleep. It was cold, but not so cold that he had to put more cloths on over his pyjamas. He looked at the time, 06:00 in the morning. Seriously? Teddy grunted as he put his feet on the ground and turned on the little ligth by his bed. The curtains by the window had not been drawn from the nigth before, and the pink and orange ligth from the sun that was coming up behind the feild's made an entrace into teddys room. Teddy who's turquoise hair went everywhere stood up from his bed and opend the door to the livingroom. Sounds where coming from the kitchen. His grandmother was always an early bird, according to Grandma molly she had begun her days even earlier after her husband, his grandfather had died. She was now doing the diches from the day before and jumped when she saw Teddy fully awake.

" Oh god Teddy, you nealy gave me a heart attack. " She said trying to calm herself down. Teddy took a seat by the dinner table.

" Couldn't sleep." He just said quitely as she picked up her wand and started on breakfast.

"Well i understand that, excited about today? You get to see all youre cousins." She smiled as she handed him a few eggs and some toast. Teddy looked up at her. He didn't know if he should tell her, but chose to anyway.

" I dreamt about them again." He said as he watched his Grandma's eyes meet his.

" The same one?" She asked quitely and sat down across from him with her usual floral mug with tea. He just nodded. Since his parents had died the year he was born under the battle of Hogwarts, he'd never really met them. But he had a vauge memory of their faces. It could have been from an photo he had seen, but the angle was a bit odd. They where looking down at him smiling.

Andromeda just nodded, but changed the subject quickly. She never really liked to talk about her late daugther.

" Harry sent a letter, they will all be at the burrow aorund 05:00pm but Grandma Molly will be there all day so you could come aournd whenever you want to." Teddy just nodded. He was going to spend the rest of the summer holiday with the Potter/ Wealey family. Andromeda was going to spend some time with her sister Narcissa, who she had started to have contact with after the war. The tone between the two sisters had improved since Narcissa had apologised to Andromeda for beeing so cruel to her.

" When do you have to leave? I guess i will go by floo powder?" Teddy asked as he ate the last remaning of his breafast.

" Around 01:00pm, I will send you off first before i leave. Harry said he will take you to diagonally for school supplyes. You've packed everything? The list from school too?"

Teddy just nodded, but smiled thinking about his godfather. He had become a part of the Potter/ Wealey family even tough they where not related in any way, they yelled at him every time he brougth it up.

" Family is not just by blood." His godfather had stated and everyone had agreed with him. It was nice, Teddy tougth to himself and ate the last bit of toast so fast that he forgt how to chew.

Precisely at 12.30pm Teddy had brough all his stuff downstais, put on his jacket and kissed his grandmother goodbye for the year before taking a hand full of floo powder.

" Remeber to write to me weekly, i wanna know how you settle down, and say hi to headmistess mcgonagall from me." Teddy laughed and said yes multiple times before she let go of him so he could step into the fireplace. He trew the powder and yelled

" The burrow." And after a few seconds his grandmother was gone, and he stepped into the lit up livingroom of the burrow pulling his gigantic school trunk out from all the asches.

" Teddy darling." a chubby little ginger haired ( most of it was now grey ) elderly woman came out from one of the doors and threw her arms around him.

" Hi grandma Molly, everything fine?" He smiled as the woman kissed his cheek and had a good look at him.

" You've gotten so big. Arthur, Teddy is here. Come help with his luggage." She shouted out of the nearst window. Teddy could see his Gradfather loking out from the shead in the yard,  
before enterig the house also giving him a big hug.

" Youre getting taller boy, I bet you'll be even taller than all youre uncles." He smiled as he took Teddys luggage and guided him up to Uncle Ron's old room. After having so many grandkids they had to rebuild th burrow a bit, all the kids where spread out in the origial Weasley kids rooms. Teddy had to share Uncle ron's old room with James, Albus, Fred and Louis.  
It was tigth but never a problem. The four guys looked so up to Teddy since he was quite a few years older, well all the kids did. The only one close to his age vas Victorie who was two years younger and had turned 9 this year.

She and Teddy had been really good buds ever since she was born, so she had sulked a few times that Teddy got to go to Hogwarts without her. Uncle Bill had to calmly explain to his daugther that she would be able to join Teddy in two years.

After the clock had turned 03:00 more of his family had started to arrive. Percy and his family, George and aunt Angelina, who's children ran up to Teddy and hugged him multiple times. At 04.00 uncle Ron and aunt Hermione came. Uncle Ron said like everyone else that Teddy was getting taller and taller by each passing month. Aunt Hermoine asked him abaout what classes he he was most exited for, she really liked charms in her first year.

Then a few minutes later a voice yelled from the fireplace.

" Teddy!" A blond haired girl threw herself at Teddy so he could't breathe for a few minutes.

" Hi Victorie..." He said with a horse voice as he kept trying to get air down his lungs.

" Let the poor man go Victorie." Said her dad Bill Wealey who appered in front of them. " Everything ok Teddy?" He said smiling down at him. Teddy nodded as Victorie let him go. She looked happy as she always did when she was close to him.

" Did you get my letter? I got to fly on dads broom the other day, it was unbeliveble." Teddy smiled as he remebred the photo she had sent with the letter, witch showed her on a broom who flew at the higth of her father's head.

The clock turned 05:00 and the fireplace burned up in green flames. The Potter kids came running out and James who had just turned five proudly showed off his first missing tooth. Harry came rigth over to Teddy and gave him a hug.

" When did you arrive?" Aunt Ginny said as she kissed Teddy on the cheecks.

" A few hours ago, I was the first to arrive." He responded before an angry Grandma Molly asked for help to prepare for dinner outside. They had to sit there because there was no way they all would fit inside. Teddy took his seat next to Harry on his left and Victorie on his rigth. After dinner and rigth about when dessert was put on the table Harry turned to him.

" I tink we'll go to Diagonally tomorrow. Would that be nice? We can also find you a birthday present?"

Teddy looked up at him confused.

" It's not my birthday? And I though you buying me the books I needed for school was suppose to be my present?"

Harry Chuckled.

" That's from all youre other uncles and aunts. They all wanted to help. "

Teddy looked up suprised at his family. They all where now paying attention to their conversation.

" But..." He said confused and they all pushed it over that he desverved the best and its the least they could do. Aunt Hermione even said she would give him a recomended reading list so he could buy some more if he wanted to. Teddy could not feel anything other than happiness at the moment. He felt like he was going to explode.

The day after Teddy had been overjoyed . Diagonalley was amazing and he had dragged Harry from one shop to another to look at the weirdest stuff. He had amlost forgot about school before Harry had to drag him over to Madam Malkins. After they had gotten most of his school supplies it was time for the wand. Teddy got a 10 cm long wand made of cypress, and contained a unicorn hair core. Harry smiled.

" I think youre dad had a similar one to that." He smiles as they went out in the sunligth. " So now the only thing left is youre brithday present. Just wait here." Harry disapeard for a few minutes, and then appeard with... an owl. A white snow owl. Teddy just stood there in total shock.

" You got me him?" He said after a while and petted the young owl's head, which it appeard to like. " Yepp, you always said you wanted one didn't you?" Teddy's hair turned yellow and he smiled up at his godfather.

" Thanks."

Aries, was they name he had chosen to give to the owl. When they returend home evey one of his little cousins wanted to pet it, but the owl seemed botherd by all the attention so he brougth it upstairs. But Aires seemed to like Victorie. Every time she came in he would hoot and show off and waited to be petted. Teddy tried to spend as mutch time with her and the other kids as possible. Because he had to remind them that he would not be back for a few months at leat once a day for the entire week.

A week went by very fast, and even though they all wanted to take him to platform 9 and 3 quarters on the first of september, his Grandmother had to remind them thay they would draw too mutch attention to themselves. So Harry and Victorie where the ones who where allowed to go. Harry showed him how to get a good run with the trolley before he let Teddy through and follwed after with Victorie. As they leaped his siutcase onto the magnificent train Victorie started crying and hugged Teddy.

" Promise you'll write to me?" She shobbed into his jumper that was now getting wet.

" Every week." He said as he hugged her and Harry one last time before jumping on the train. He looked out the window and saw them one last time before the train speeded up and they dissapeard.


	2. Victoire's letter

DISCLAIMER: ALL OF THE RIGTHS BELONG TO J.K. ROWLING

Teddy 11, Victoire 9

Hufflepuff was not a real shock to Teddy, he's mother had been a Hufflepuff and her dad as well. He knew it would either be that or Gryffindor, his father's house. The first couple off weeks at Hogwarts had been better than he ever imagined. Sure, people stared and pointed but he was used to it. His family is well known in the wizarding world, also being Harry Potter's godson didn't make him less interesting to his classmates.

Surprisingly Teddy had also made friends, who didn't just like him because of his famous family. He now shared a room with four other boys. Henrik, Colin, Greg and Tom. Henrik Wood, who had now become Teddy's best friend, was the son of Harry's old quidditch captain Oliver Wood, whom Teddy had met earlier. He also had a twin sister, Emma, who like Oliver had been sorted into Gryffindor.

" She's always been the favourite." Henrik said annoyed one morning at breakfast.

"My dad was not happy when he found out I became a Hufflepuff, said I should talk to headmaster McGonagall about trying the hat on again." He then reached into his pocket and handed them a little pice of parchment with his father's name and handwriting.

" Told him you where fans so he sent these." Henrik said, but didn't really sound too happy about it. Teddy and the others listened to him in admiration, after all his father was a brilliant quidditch keeper. His mates had also begged him to tell them all about Harry and what he was like. His godfather's reputation had kept following him here, not that Teddy was surprised. Colin looked over Teddy's shoulder and smirked.

" Henrik, your sister coming this way, she does not look too happy." A girl with long brown hair appeared next to Teddy, she sat down beside him and looked at her brother who sat across from them.

" Why have you not responded to dad, he wants to know if you've talked to your head of house about quidditch try outs."

" We are first years, no first year student has been able to try out since Harry Potter went here." Henrik signed and pointed at Teddy. Emma's attention changed its course over to him. She suddenly became a little pink in her cheeks, but smiled and reached out her hand.

" You're Teddy Lupin right, I'm Emma Wood, nice to meet you." Teddy took her hand and smiled back.

She introduced herself to the rest of the boys and turned towards her brother as they kept arguing about Quidditch. Henrik had already explained to Teddy that he was not interested in playing quidditch. Frist of all he completely sucked, his words not Teddy's, and his sister kept beating him all the time just to prove how much better she was.

" So, Teddy, you must be interested in playing?" Emma blurred out and turned to look at him. Her eyes where a cute green colour, not that he knew why he suddenly though about that.

" Well, yeah but I don't know if I'm any good. I just play with my cousins at grandma molly's house and their all younger than me. Emma looked surprised and before Henrik could stop her she had asked the question his mates had been avoding.

" But you're not really related to the Weasley/ Potter family, right? Both of your parents had no siblings?"

" EMMA!" Henrik yelled as he looked concerned over at Teddy in fear of his anger coming out. But Teddy just smiled and responded politely.

" Well no but they've raised me all these years and keep insisting on that our bond it thicker than blood, that I belong to that family as much as they do. So, they have sort of become just that. My family." He couldn't really understand what her response would have been because before she could answer her friends from Gryffindor called her over.

" Sorry, have to go. It was nice meeting you all, and Henrik pleas owl back to dad. Bye."

" I seriously can't see how we are related." Henrik groaned, his head hitting the wooden table.

Then all of a sudden, a loud noise of wings that flutter up and down came from above their heads. The post was here. Aries swooped down, dropped the letters in Teddy's hands and landed on his shoulder. He proudly stretched out his wings to show off how many letters he had carried in his claws. Tom's owl dropped his letter in his porridge.

" Mafalda." Tom groaned and pulled the letter up before it got to soaked.

A big laughter came from the Slytherin table. Henrik murmured a few nasty words and leaned over to them." What I would give to punch him right in that big hairy nose." Teddy signed.

One guy who seemed to hate Teddy and Henrik more than anything in the world, was Joe Flint. His father had been captain on the Slytherin team for years and had lost many times to Harry and Wood. They'd met after the train ride, before they went into the great hall. He really knew how to step on the boy's toes and had already gotten Teddy and Henrik in trouble just a couple days ago. After the great battle, a lot more people had come to terms with muggle born wizards, but of course there were still a few left who though only those with pure blood should be able to attend Hogwarts. Greg, one of Teddy's mates had just learned he was a wizard three months ago. This was the reason for their fight. Flint had called Greg the name that no muggle born liked to be called. Mud blood. Henrik and Teddy had jumped him, making him loose one tooth and gave him a nice purple eye for a few weeks. Sadly, it also turned into their first detention, but they all agreed it was worth it.

Teddy moved his attention to the letters. One from Harry, which the boys got to read afterwards out of curiosity. Harry and Uncle Ron had been out for a few months doing what aurors do and it was extremely fascinating to read about. It seemed like he had come to know of his punishment and even though he and Uncle Ron was so incredibly proud, he warned him about his two grandmothers not being too happy. Both he and Henrik got a strongly written letter, one from his grandma and Henrik's father, about their behaviour. They were just relieved it was not a howler thank god.

The last letter made him smile widely. Her handwriting was revealing and the scent of her mother's perfume could strongly be smelled from a mile away. He opened it found a photo of a girl smiling towards him on a broom a few feet above the ground. The boys all wanted a look before Teddy opened the letter, his smile growing bigger.

_\- Dear Teddy, this week we went with mama to France. Dad had a few errands at a bank so he stayed behind. We are visiting my family here. I do like it better back home though; they are so_

_cold here. All we do is sit around and talk or go on strolls around Paris._

_Are you coming back for Christmas? Oh, please say that you are. I hope two years go by fast so I can also be at Hogwarts. How is it? Dad says it was his best years, and that the food is really good. I heard you punched a guy, if he was mean he probably deserved it, but i hope you don't get into more trouble._

_Did you like the picture? Dad let me try a broom that flies higher than the kids one. You know the one you use. I'm getting older already. Just wait. We get to hang out togther all the time in a few years. I can't wait._

_Please write back soon, I will be bored out of my mind here. Dom and I are planning to put a frog in madame's (My mother's mom) chair. It's going to be hilarious._

_Love Victoire -_


	3. Teddy's second year

A year had gone by so quickly, Teddy thought to himself. He had successfully passed all of his first classes. His grades were not great but at least he didn't fail. Summer where soon to be over and he was about to begin his second-year already. Teddy loved Hogwarts, and this year would be able to try out for his house quidditch team.

It was the subject for most of the train ride for Teddy and his mates. The boys were all thrilled with excitement, well everyone but Henrik who had been forced by his father.

"Says it brings shame to our name if I don't least try out." He had told Teddy later at the fields. It didn't really surprise Teddy that Henrik failed his try-outs, because it was on purpose. When he failed to get the quaffle for the fourth time he was taken of the court.

Teddy on the other hand had a wonderful time. He scored a lot of goals and was announced as one of the new chasers. Greg also passed and became the new goalie. Teddy couldn't help but laugh as the boys started running up the hill. He had the best time of his life right now. He had his friends; he had his family, even school was something he looked forward to this year. He felt the happiest he'd ever been. He felt free.

…...

Victoire sat by one of the windows of her grandparent's house in France. The sky was a misty grey and the rain dripped down slowly. She opened the window to listened. Maybe his owl was lost, or had injured itself. He never took this late to reply to her. In his last letter, he had told her about the quidditch try-outs and that he had become the new chaser of the Hufflepuff team. It was now march. Nothing... in several months. They had spoken at Christmas of course but he had now been placed at the grownups table. Further away from her. She had only been able to say a few words to him. Like how are you or congratulations on winning your first quidditch game. He disappeared as quickly as he had arrived.

"Victoire!"

Her two siblings had begun to play around in the muddy puddles underneath her. They yelled her name, calling for her to come play with them.

She took one more look at the sky, then replying to her siblings that she would be down in a minute. She took the iron handle of the window and pulled it shut. As she put on her yellow raincoat and wellies, she started to accept the thought.

The thought that he might have more fun without her this time in life. He had new friends; they had become his family now. He didn't need to talk to her anymore. Victoire then ran out to her siblings as tears started to run down her face.

She had been forgotten.


End file.
